


Corpse Factory

by AvengingHuntress



Category: H2ODelirious - Fandom, I am Wildcat - Fandom, MiniLadd - Fandom, Terroriser, VanossGaming, VanossGaming Crew, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, Blood and Violence, F/M, Horror, Multi, Original Character(s), Other, Psychological Horror, Survival Horror, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 09:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11205048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvengingHuntress/pseuds/AvengingHuntress
Summary: After a stressful Gaming Convention breakdown, Aliza Marie Talbot proposes a weekend long camping vacation to her best friends, who just so happen to be some of the most popular gamers on Youtube: Evan Fong, Brian and four others, as well as two of her girlfriends along for the trip. Their trip, however, takes a twisted turn from the moment they land on solid ground. A fun vacation quickly turns to one of horror and fear-filled screams as they struggle to survive and try to find a way off of the island... alive.





	Corpse Factory

_[ Aliza p.o.v]_

 

 " _Aliza!"_ The loud, excited voice shook the long-haired brunette out of her thoughts, and a large grin replaced the bored line that was previously plastered on her bare lips as she looked up from the illuminated screen of her Samsung.

     "Brian!" Slipping the phone in her back pocket, Aliza jogged forwards to meet the tall Irish man halfway as he came out of the jet bridge, a backpack slung over his shoulder. She greeted him with open arms and a large hug, and he returned the gesture ten-fold, nearly squeezing the life out of her. "Jesus, Brian! I need to breathe!" His laugher caused her to laugh as well, and she pulled away from the embrace.

     Watching him wipe the hair from his face, Aliza peered over his shoulder as Brian turned his head to get a quick glance of the tunnel he'd just came from. "They should be coming soon; they sat in the back. I was too cool to sit with them." Playfully rolling her eyes at his smug statement, she took a moment to look at the people around her. There was a mix of emotions around: some looked incredibly tired and just ready for bed, some looked excited as if this was their first time setting foot in Seattle, some looked anxious as they waited for someone to come off the plane, and the rest just looked like normal, alert human beings. "There they are."

     Turning her head back to the jet bridge, Aliza's eyes followed Brian's pointing finger to a small group of men coming off of the plane, all carrying various carry-ons in their hands or shoulders. "Guys!" She kept her grin as they all looked her direction, and her grin only grew seeing their tired faces light up at the sight of a fresh-faced friend. As they approached, she took the initiative to greet each of them personally; a hug for Evan, a fist-bump for Tyler, a loud-slapping high five for Craig, another hug for Marcel, a crazy face exchange with Nogla, and finally a friendly smile with Brock.

     "I thought that dude would never move out of my fucking way." Tyler, though his words were harsh sounding, said it in a humorous way which made everyone laugh in return.

     "Some of us were more patient than others, it seems." Brock spoke up from the right of the group, causing even more laughter. At this point, their loud and constant laughter started turning heads, but none of them seemed to care. It felt good to be in the presence of great friends, especially for Aliza. She didn't see them often in person, but talked over text and mic during gaming sessions so much that they just built up an awesome friendship. It was good to see them all again. Once her chuckles all emptied out of her system, she took a deep breath and let out a soft hum.

     "I don't know about you guys, but sitting here waiting for your asses to get off that plane made me super hungry." Chuckles and grins on everyone's faced, including nods, verified that they all felt the same way, "I think there's a food court somewhere nearby. Let's go find your luggage, then get some foooood." Once they all came to a general agreement, they headed towards the direction of baggage claim, all the while engaging in small talk and fun conversation.

 

* * *

 

     Aliza leaned back in her chair as her stomach gently grumbled in satisfaction, the tray containing two crumpled up wrappers laying on the table in front of her. Tyler, Evan and Brock were still munching down on their meals, but she, Brian, Nogla, Marcel and Craig had all finished theirs already. They were in the smack middle of the airport, sitting at a table at the edge of the food court, beside a large tiled wall with numerous plants and decorations. She had bought a Pesto Roast Beef sandwich from Alki Bakery, as well as eating a cookie she had previously bought that she stored in her bag for later. She gave a quick thanks to Craig who stood up to throw his trash, and took her's with his. "Are you guys ready for PAX tomorrow?" She questioned, nonchalantly arching a brow as she looked at each of their faces.

     "Mhm." Tyler mumbled, his mouth full as he had just taken a large bite of pizza. A few other hums from the others still eating arose as well, causing the 24-year old woman to nod in approval.

     "I wanna see the Xbox panel. There's rumor that they- uhm- might unveil something incredible." Brian piped up, after pulling the drink from his lips and swiping his tongue up to wipe away any excess soda.

     A deep voice rose up after his, Irish in accent as well. The voice belonged to none other than Nogla. "I heard that, too. Not sure what it might, like, be though." Aliza glanced to Evan, who put up a finger as if asking them to wait for him to swallow his food and speak.

     "It might be something about Scorpio," he finally inquired, earning a few nods of agreement from a few at the table.

     "That's what I think, honestly. But, the thing is... like, we pretty much know a bunch of shit about Scorpio. It's going to rival any PC, it's an extremely powerful console, the estimated release date... what more could they expose?" She asked, causing a buzz of 'true's', and 'yeah's' to pass around the friends.

     "I guess we won't know 'til we get there!" Chimed Brian, the usual chippy smile on his face. Glancing down at her lap, Aliza pulled out her phone once again to get a glimpse of the clock. Seeing a notification instead took her attention, and quickly popping in her passcode, she swiped the screen up to reveal the text message.

      _'R they here yet?'_ It was Margie.

_'Yea, just landed not too long ago. We wanted to eat though lol'_

As the circle beside the message spun, she took another glance at the time and locked her screen once more. "It's 3:26 guys, you wanna head to the hotel now?" She asked once Tyler finished his last bite, being the last one done. They all stood in uniform consent to the question, no-one really saying anything but a relaxed and friendly aura surrounding them. A deep yawn caused her to reach up and cover her mouth, ending with a loud 'euuuahh' as her mouth closed and a cheeky smile fixed itself on her lips. The action seemed to have a contagious effect on Craig and Marcel, who both copied her previous movements as their own mouths opened and let out loud, tired yawns. Grabbing her bag and sliding the strap up over her shoulder, she patiently waited for them to all throw their trash away, helping Brock as he tried to balance his drink, tray and bag that had slipped off his shoulder and into the crook of his elbow, to the trashcan. She exchanged a smile with him once it was done and over with, before she looked at everyone else. They all seemed ready to go, and with a double thumb's up just in front of her chest, she took her usual place within the group - the middle front - as they all strode for the airport entrance, the gleaming sun shining through the glass doors and a large sign just to their right:

 

**'Welcome to Seattle!'**


End file.
